CasDean FlipFest
What is FlipFest? FlipFest is a Destiel Bang run by the mods of the ProfoundBond Discord server. The aim of this challenge is to take a well-known trope, characterization, or accepted headcanon, and flip it to produce new, interesting, and innovative works. The bang is open to both authors and artist. What is a Flipped Trope? A ‘flipped’ trope is a common, well-understood and accepted trope that has been subverted in some way. Sub·vert: 1. To undermine, overturn, or render ineffective (a rule or an established notion, such as a stereotype, for example). 2. To cause to serve a purpose other than the original or established one; commandeer or redirect. Basically, we’re hijacking our favorite fanfiction tropes, undermining their comforting familiarity, commandeering their purpose, and flipping them upside down! Some examples: The most well-known example of a flipped trope in this fandom is the reverse!verse''.'' Reverse!verse refers to a verse where Castiel is a hunter and Dean is an angel. Sometimes Dean grabs Cas and yanks him from the pit in a reversal of their canon roles, sometimes it dips further into an AU with Dean as an unwanted guardian angel perched on a less-than-amused Castiel's shoulder or any number of variations. There are countless ways to take a trope, big or small, and turn it on its head. You should feel free to stretch your creative muscle and flip any trope or canon event to suit your needs. Below are a few examples: Expectations for all participants * All Participants are expected to read, understand, and adhere to the rules. If you do not understand something, it is your responsibility to ask the moderators for clarification prior to signing up. * It is your responsibility to be familiar with the challenge schedule and meet the expected deadlines. * Communication; interpersonally between team members, and if necessary, with the mods will be conducted in a timely and polite manner. * You must have reliable internet, an active email address, and a Discord account. * You must be familiar with your materials, tools, or programs used to make your creation and have a backup plan in place in the event of equipment or software failure. Rules General Rules for All Participants * You must be at least 18 years of age to register for Flip Fest. * You must have a Discord account. ** It is available for free for Windows, iOS. Android, and Linux. ** Your FlipFest Discord Server nickname must be the name you signed up with. *** This is to limit confusion and help with matching. If you change your display name (nickname) on the FF server you will be asked to change it back. * Due to the low minimum word count co-authors will not be permitted to register. Please register as an individual participant. * This is a blind claim based team event. With that in mind, if you have an issue with your match, you are expected to react in a mature and calm manner, and, if possible, discuss the issue together before going to the mods. ** Contacting the mods will only be done through Discord. Author Requirements * By signing up, all author participants agree to write one fiction each. * Fictions must be a minimum of 5000 words. There is no maximum word count. * All submissions must contain at least one clearly ‘flipped’ trope. ** There is no limit to authors using the same trope. Everyone's interpretation is different. Do not be disheartened if someone is utilizing the same flip as you. * All submissions should have Dean/Cas as the primary pairing and endgame. ** This is a Destiel bang, and all submissions should be based around the relationship between Dean and Cas. * All Ratings and Warnings are permitted. ** You must clearly label any Archive Warnings in your claim summary and when posting your work. ** Not disclosing the major archive warnings before claims will disqualify you from future #PB run events. * Fictions must be newly created and posted in its entirety on your posting day. ** Serial postings, prequels, sequels, coda, installments, or epilogues to pre-existing works will not be accepted. The submission should be a stand-alone creation able to be read on its own; this also means no cliffhangers. * Once you've submitted your summary for claims you cannot change any major plot points provided in that summary. * All summaries, drafts, and check-ins must be provided in a digital format. ** No handwritten drafts or photographs of handwritten drafts will be accepted. * No Previews/Discussions prior to FFPreview postings. ** You may not hint at, talk about, or preview your work anywhere outside the appropriate channels on the FlipFest Discord. ** No part of your fiction may be posted prior to your FlipFest preview being released. *** Details about official previews will be provided after the second team check-in. ** Once you've received your match, collaborations should occur through private channels to preserve the anonymity of the fest. * All submissions must be Beta-read prior to posting. ** If you have trouble finding a beta and have asked on the server, please contact the mods. * Authors may not commission art for a fic written for FlipFest. ** You will be paired with an artist for the fest. * Art must be embedded into your A03 post and you must link back to your artist's profile or master post in your notes. ** A guide on how to embed art and insert links into the notes can be found here ** Anytime you promote your work, from posting till forever, you must credit your artist. * Your artist partner is not doing a commission, and you should not treat the art for your fic as a commission. Artists have the license to create any piece they feel fits the fiction. ** If you believe your artist's work does not fit with your fiction you are expected to speak with your artist in a polite manner before coming to the mods. * If you need to drop out you must do so before claims. ** Dropping after claims will result in a one-year suspension from Flip Fest. Artist Requirements * By signing up, all artists participants agree to produce one creation per fiction claimed. ** There is no maximum on art produced for individual fictions. * All art must directly reflect the claimed work. * Artists may make art for as many fics as they would like, without sacrificing the quality of pieces produced. * Drafts of your artwork should not be made public or promoted on social media in any way until your official preview is released. ** You may not hint at, talk about, preview your art or details of the work you've claimed outside the appropriate channels on the FlipFest Discord. * All art styles and creations are welcome. ** All art must be able to be shared digitally. ** For digital graphics or aesthetics, your creation must be fully transformative in regards to your edits. Filters applied to screenshots, and collages will not be accepted. Your final work must come together to form a new and unique creation. * Art will be embedded into the fic, and you must be able to provide a full URL/image link. ** Suggestions for image hosting sites can be found in our F.A.Q below. * If there are more fics submitted than artists to claim, a second round of claims will be held. During the second round all artists, including artists who have already claimed, may claim a second fic. * Any art that you claim–especially if you claim more than one fic–you're expected to complete within the time allotted. Do not take on more than you can handle. * By signing up you are under no obligation to claim a fic, however, if you do claim a fic you are expected to produce art for that fic. ** If you cannot meet your obligation and need to drop, you will receive a one-year suspension from Flip Fest. Notice to All Participants As this is a blind claim event and there is no way participants will know who they will be paired with, we ask that everyone be open and communicative with each other. Work together to make the assigned posting date. The link to the Summary Gallery and any content found therein may not be shared, in any means or capacity, by anyone other than the Mod Team. If you receive a link to the claims gallery and are not a registered participant, or have been found to have shared the link you will be removed from the fest and lose the option to take part in the next round. At no point may you drop your team member and choose a new one on your own. If you are having trouble with your partner, please contact the moderators for a solution. None of the rules laid out above are open to interpretation. If you have any questions please contact one of the mods. In the event of a disagreement, all decisions made by moderators are final. Schedule *Change 5.4.19- overlooked moving 'rough drafts' to the first author check-in, in the schedules initial update done 4.30.19. Claim Process Artists claims are anonymous, meaning the artist will not know who the author is until after they've claimed the fic. Claims will be on a first come first serve basis. Claims will be as close to live as the mods are able to make them. Matching emails will be sent out as quickly as possible. We request that you do not contact your match until you receive the matching email. Author Eligibility To qualify for art claims, rough drafts must be 40% complete based on the projected final word count. Remaining unfinished scenes should be outlined. Claim submissions need to have basic readability for the artists. Fics that do not meet these criteria will be returned for revision as long as there is time before claims. Summaries will be emailed to artists two days prior to art claims. After teams are assigned, authors are expected to share their drafts with their artist. If your fic is not claimed in the first round, do not worry. Claims will remain open for 48 hours and artists will be able to claim more than one fic. If any works remain after the initial claims window closes, advertising for the remaining works will be done across our social media platforms. Claim Process Claims will be updated as close to live as possible through our AirTable form. Artists will be emailed a link to the claims form with the summaries. The form will have seven fields: * artist’s name (this will be the name you signed up with), * email address, * top five fics by number, in order of most desired first. The first round of claims will open at 12 PM EST on June 1, 2019, and while the form will remain open until midnight on June 2, 2019, artists must wait until 12 pm EST on June 2nd to claim additional fics. The link to the Summary Gallery and any content found therein may not be shared, in any means or capacity, by anyone other than the Mod Team. If you receive a link to the claims gallery and are not a registered participant, or have been found to have shared the link you will be removed from the fest and lose the option to take part in the next round. Individually registered artists will have a 24-hour priority claims window. If there are unclaimed fics remaining after the first 24 hours, claims will open to registered artists who would like to claim a second fic. If there are still fics remaining registered artists and creators not currently registered for the fest will have an option to claim any remaining fictions. The second round of claims will open June 2, 2019, at 12 PM EST. All registered artists, including those who have already claimed a fiction, are welcome to claim another. Claims will remain open until all fics are claimed. There will be a maximum of one artist per fic. Posting Guidelines For posting your work on Tumblr or other social media, please, follow this format: # Select the Photo Option if you have a banner and add that first. # Author posts should adhere to the following format: #* Title: #* Author: #* Artist: #* Beta: #* Rating: #* Word Count: #* AO3 Warnings: '''(Main archive warnings and 5-6 relevant tags only) #* '''Summary: #* Read on AO3 '(this should be a hyperlink) #* '''Art MasterPost '(this should be a hyperlink) # Art Posts should adhere to the following format: #* '''Title #* Author #* Artist #* Beta (if you have one) #* Rating ('''optional unless your art is NSFW) #* '''Summary (optional) #* Read on A03 (this should be a hyperlink to the fiction) #* Art Masterpost (if you posted it somewhere else too) (This should be a hyperlink) Please note- if your art is NSFW please include it 'under the cut'. # Tag CasDeanFlipFest must be in your first 5 tags in order to be reblogged. # Once you post your work please add it to the collection on A03: CasDeanFlipFest2019 As a side note, each participant is not required to do their own master post. If, after discussing it, your team decides that one partner is going to do the masterpost for the team, that's fine. F.A.Q General Questions # Do I have to join the server to take part in FlipFest? ## Yes, you must be a part of the FlipFest Discord in order to take part in the fest. ## You can download Discord here: https://discordapp.com/download # I’ve never written/drawn for a challenge before. Can I sign up? ## Yes, please! This challenge is open for any and all participants. It has a low minimum word requirement and an active community available to cheer you along your way! # Can I register with a partner/co-writer/co-artist? ## Due to the low minimum word count, no team registrations will be accepted. # Can I register as both an author and an artist? ## Due to the low minimum word count, you cannot register as both an artist and an author. ### Revised 4/30/2019 ## Authors registered for FlipFest––who are also artists, or would like to art––may take part in round two of claims. ### The mods stress to our participants to only claim a fiction as long as you are confident that you will be able to finish both your fiction and the art for your claimed fiction within the posting schedule. # Where will reminders/announcements be issued? ## All major bang related announcements will be issued through the Discord Server. ## Email addresses are required from participants for check-ins and claims. ### The discord serve will the primary location for all updates and announcements. However, for certain milestones, we will email along with cross-posting to the discord server. # What if I need to drop out? ## Dropping out before claims is fine. If you drop out after claims are completed you will be ineligible to participate in the next Flip Fest. # How do I check in/submit a rough draft or summary info? ## Check-ins will be done through Airtable where you will be required to upload a link or copy of your digital draft. # What do I do if I cannot get in touch with my partner? ## If you have been unsuccessful in contacting your partner, or have reached out and not heard back from them within 3 days please notify the mods. We will attempt to contact your partner and if they are still unresponsive we will open up a private pinch-hitter claim and get you a replacement. Writer Specific Questions # What is the Minimum/Maximum word count requirements? ## Minimum: 5000 ## Maximum: none # Does Dean/Cas have to be endgame? ## Dean/Cas doesn't just have to be your end game, it should be the primary pairing focused on in the majority of your creation. This is a Destiel focused event, so your creation should be as well. # Can I write a threesome? ## This bang is a Destiel event and therefore all fics and art must be Dean/Cas. With this in mind, you can write a threesome but you must note in your claims summary that there will be a graphic encounter, or a temporary pairing involving Dean or Cas with anyone else in your fiction. ## The creation must be predominantly Dean/Cas and must have Dean/Cas endgame. The majority of your fic should not focus on another pairing and then end with Destiel. # Can I write Cockles? ## No. RPF will not be accepted. # Can I write underage fiction? ## Characters engaging in explicit sexual situations must be at least 16 years of age. ## If one of your characters is under the age of 18 then the second character must be within 36 months of their age and over 16 years old. ## Any fics with characters engaging in sexual activity under the age of 18 must be tagged properly as Underage as per the AO3 guidelines. # Where can I post my fic? ## All fics must be posted to Ao3 and added to the CasDean FlipFest 2019 collection. ### Once you post to AO3 you may cross post anywhere else you'd like. ## Posting information will be provided with your final check-in. ## If you do not have an AO3 account, we will have a few invitations available for participants after claims. Artist Specific Questions # What kind of art can I make? ## All art forms are accepted: traditional, digital, manips, edits, or fanvids. ### Please see the Rules section for details on what is expected of art submissions. # Where should I host my creation? ## While there are many options to host your art, we recommend the following sites as embedding art into AO3 requires a full URL/image link. ### Flickr ### Dropbox ### Imgbb ### Tinypic ### Tumblr, facebook, or twitter- while these can be used their URL's can change over time and the links will break. Please, use this method with caution. ## Using Imgur and Photobucket are not recommended as it is against their Terms of Service to host imagery for embedding. ## Utilizing DeviantArt is a personal decision, but you should be aware that hosting your art here gives DeviantArt the right to reuse your art without your knowledge or permission. # How much art can I make? ## You are required to make one fully completed piece of art per fiction claimed. ### You may make more than one art submission per fiction, as long as the quality of your creations does not suffer. # Can I claim more than one fiction? ## Yes, you may claim one fic per round of claims as long as there are fictions remaining. ## We request that you do not take on more than you can comfortably handle. The quality of your art should remain consistent across all claimed works. Social Media Follow us for updates and news. * Tumblr * Twitter * PillowFort * [https://discord.gg/bwZhaAa Discord] - All participants must join the discord. Sign-Up Form You can find the sign up form here. Previous Rounds __FORCETOC__ Category:Fests and Challenges